


Out of the void and into the light

by pumpkinpuns



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant (Steam Powered Giraffe), vice quadrant - Fandom
Genre: Booplax (Steam Powered Giraffe) - Freeform, Gen, Gidget (Steam Powered Giraffe) - Freeform, mentions of cosmica, mentions of necrostar, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpuns/pseuds/pumpkinpuns
Summary: Astro gets the redemption he was positive he didn’t want, but is willing to put up with





	1. Lack of breath and a new light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random thing I’m doing. I’ve never actually wrote anything like it before. So take what ya will. 
> 
> It’s non canon shit that’s for sure :/ like a personal adaptation because I don’t like how canon is going.

Nothing. That’s all you could feel.  
Alright, there might be a slight ting of pain somewhere. Maybe it’s slowly flowed down into every vein your body.  
Whatever it is, you don’t like it. The way it lingers.

Maybe if you try to breathe you’ll feel better. You would but unfortunately for you, you’re out in the vast deep void of space with no clue how you got here and where she went or where she could be now. 

Trying to recall how you ended up in an airless hell hole surely could have some role in your uncomfortable, god awful and horrible suits it well too of a situation. And it’s not like anyone can hear you. And all you can hear are your own thoughts as sound isn’t, or so told by the many who claim, capable of being heard in space. It’s like an ocean of stars. It’d be peaceful if the lingering shots of pain didn’t exist with you, and if you were able to breathe right now.

The stars twinkle in an almost mocking manner and you hate it. Well for your own personal record, you’re dying and these stars will last on longer than the mere minutes you must have remaining. Ah yes your clock is ticking. If only the whispers you faintly recall could lull you back into a sleep like state then you’d surely like what little time is left. Maybe if you just close your eyes and let time past.

~~~~~~~~~~~

There’s a soft glow, odd but it’s there. It must not be as soft as you originally thought if your unseeing eyes can catch it. Opening them was a mistake, you’re wincing at the blue light, trying to turn would be pointless as it might add to how unnecessarily bright it is.  
You honestly thought you’d have passed by now. It felt like hours but maybe to you. On a lucky note the light dims as it passes just a small ways past you, you made the decision to at least squint for your horrible investigation. And on a whim of guessing which you can’t even try on, you realize it’s a ship. Well of course what else could it be huh? An ocean liner? No, that would be stupid. Maybe whoever’s captain could spare a brain cell or two to understand you’re soon to die and that’s it a waste of time to bother saving you. It’s pointless to even consider. 

The ship only pulled up closer, the light source now from the front of the ship with faint lights along the sides. It’s an odd ship now that you take it in and observe it’s form. It’s rather ugly, but in a weird nostalgic way. Like you’ve seen it somewhere before, as unlikely as that sounds. The captain or whoever it is seemed to have opened what you guess is the airlock. The idea that this person wants to help is starting a god awful drum beat in the back of your mind and now your hearts beating, given your current state, that might not so great. Maybe they want to examine you in case you actually were dead, you’re not, but still. The cap- oh forget it! That’s not important and it’s a waste of thought! The random crew member chose to make their way over to you with a safety cord and what you think is a jet pack. They’ve almost cut time in half getting towards you, faster than what anyone back on earth could go, must be more advanced tech than your crummy shit, it did nothing against the flames, the flames that burn quietly in the base of your subconscious only to bother you at night. You’ve identified the crew member as male, and that the only protection and equipment aside from the jet pack was normal-ish clothes, a gas mask? And goggles. Great, you’re being rescued by someone who clearly can’t follow safety protocols and- You’ve got no chance left to think because he grabbed your wrist and with some small glass device, found out you were still living and wasted no time bringing you onboard with him. And the artificial gravity knocks the lack of breath you never had out and oxygen forces itself into your lungs making you choke. The man who -saved- you had enough decency to give you enough space to allow you to adjust back into having the gift of air. He finally spoke after what felt like an hour, “So, do you think it’d be a great idea to tell me what led for you to be floatin’ round out there with death comin’ to knock on ya doorstep? Or is it a secret for later?” You can’t even reply with the words you tried to prepare, only a faint groan of pain he catches comes out. He sauntered over to you extending a hand telling you he’s got some medical supplies you might be in dire need of. Well unfortunately for him, you pass out. 


	2. Stars can’t save you period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astro makes new friends??? Sounds good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gidget is good and I love them.

Oh hey, more unnecessarily bright lights. You’re not floating around in space this time, you think. Squinting becomes the best option while your eyes try to adjust. It doesn’t take long actually. Glancing around at what sits in your field of vision you notice that this might just be a spare room someone tried making a miniature medical bay out of. It looks improvised but it’s at least functional so what point is there for mental nagging? Hopefully your host didn’t try looting what little you don’t have. 

It’s time to try sitting up, the boldest of bad ideas only you could fuck up. There’s a new feeling though, not the unwelcoming tings of pain pouring through like a stream through stones, instead it’s just, that weird tingling feeling when you’re limbs fall asleep. So you might be okay, assuming that’s a positive might. You’ve at least succeeded in using your elbows just to prop up. Great job!

The door slides open suddenly and your -amazing and spectacular- attempt at a sitting position falls flat. Literally. Smooth Peter, smooth.  
The cause behind the open door steps in, giving off a judgmental vibe, you’ve never been judged by a machine before, after some quick observations you’ve come to this conclusion: do not attempt to antagonize this robot. Ever.  
You might accidentally go against said conclusion but that’s okay, maybe this intimidating work of robotics is actually really nice.  
“Do you want to discuss why you were found in space?” the robot walked over only to instead interact with a few monitors. They sounded rather relaxed, you find it hard to decide if it’s unnerving. “It will make any attempt at helping you go easier for the both of us.” 

Whilst on the sub subject of attempts, it’s round two for you to try talking. Oh boy. Well, no shame in trying after all.

“I… d-don’t rem..ber wh-what hap..pened…..”

You just keep the smoothness going. That’s okay though they probably understood. The following silence was cut rather calmly, which probably might be why you now feel tense. The robot turned to look at you with an expressionless face but still managed to come off as comforting. “Well, we can start with introductions then, you may call me Gidget. And your name is?”   
Giving your real name might raise some red flag, maybe they know about you and your previous -death-, they might try to apprehend you. Think of something, you’re an astronaut, it takes brains to have gotten to a position like the one you have. “I.. I’m As-astro.” If you could physically kick your own ass you would, because that is not a normal earth name at all.  
Gidget blinks their photoreceptors and returns to facing the monitors, apparently putting that as your name. That’s good. “Alright Astro, you will be pleased to know that the almost fatal hole in your chest cavity has been fully reconstructed. As well as all these major and minor injuries including slight head trauma.” They turned one of the few monitors towards you, as actually showed enough kindness to help you sit up. The odd tingly feeling fading from your arms, which is a good thing to you.

The screen showed off two X-rays one clearly being the before receiving medical attention and oh, that’s not good at all, you actually needed a lot of help. On earth you would’ve spent months in the hospital, maybe needing multiple surgeries to even fix a few of these. Something your family would most likely not help you with. The other, not as awful image showed that you were basically okay again. The mental trauma however, maybe Gidget would love to have been able to fix it. They probably would’ve been overjoyed to do so. They clearly couldn’t. People can dream still. Although you’d love to not have anymore repressed memories that leak out when you’d rather they not. It’s fine, everything might be okay.

Once more the door’s sudden opening causes you to jump. And the cause this time was that guy who saved you. Is it saving if you ask to be to saved? Doesn’t matter you probably need to thank him and Gidget for at least helping. It felt awkward with how he was looking at you, like he was reading your mind almost. It has also now became clear he’s green, and his hair almost matches but you can’t tell and now, you kinda just don’t care, almost everyone’s got hair, but he must like looking like a cowboy. He still wore goggles so whether he really was looking at you can be considered debatable, luckily for you the silence was once again cut by Gidget.  
“Rav! Come look at this, you might find this interesting.” The monitor facing you wasn’t moved, instead a different screen altogether was turned to the space cowboy. Rav studied the screen while Gidget was busy explaining the images to him. He probably read the text too, but it’s hard to tell when the X-ray screen can block it. You kinda want to see now, was it something bad? Hopefully not. Rav moved to face you and stepped closer patting his metal companion, “So Astro, you are a real lucky fella I tell ya that. I didn’t think someone coulda survived with internal bleeding.” Wait, you were dying? But she, she was helping you! You were alive because of her!  
“Bl..bleeding? I didn’t know th..that.” Rav tilted his head to the confused, you honestly had no clue! You felt fine. What else wasn’t fine? What else did she make invisible to your being? Your lack of knowledge for your own body and loss for current conversation became way to to clear.  
Maybe if you just breathe you’ll be fine, yeah, just breathe. No one needs to know what the two of you did. Maybe they could help you find her and then you might be okay. It feels like static has taken over. It’s just too loud for your own mind to handle.

“Are you alright, Astro? You seem panicked.” The oddly calm tone of Gidget’s voice feels like a remote turning off the source, and you can’t even bare to look in their general direction. It seems like they understand that this is news to you for sure. Rav backs away waving off before leaving you and Gidget alone so the room won’t feel clustered to you, how considerate. It’s only now in this overcast of silence that you can hear the faint humming of Gidget functioning fine. At least someone’s alright.

And maybe you could just lay down and close your eyes. Gidget turns for the door, their small tilt of the head intended to act as a smile and the lights being turned off was all that they did before closing the door to leave.

 

Maybe you’re going to be fine. Just close your eyes.


	3. Rise but shine if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booplax.

It’s not the dreadful silence of space or the faint beeps in the small clinic that jar you awake. Instead it’s just music?  
You open your eyes giving them a small rub beforehand and sit up. Why was there music, where was it coming from at that? You’ve accomplished sitting up on your own without the aid of Gidget. Maybe you’ll try standing up next, given you don’t feel the tingles of tired limbs anymore, you feel tired mentally though, oh well.  
Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed was easy, now you’ve got to follow up on it by literally getting up. Using a near by chair that you luckily could reach, you’ve reached the goal of standing. Now the real challenge arises: walking. You’ve been in space for so long, you do remember how walking works, you lift one leg, place it down and repeat with the other one leg at a time. Simple. 

It apparently isn’t that simple, because you fell face first to the ground, you’re doing a terrific job Peter, no one could’ve fucked up more. You can crawl, you’ve got that down, time for another mental note; you suck at following your own instructions. There. That’s it. You roll over, easier than getting up mind you, and look at the ceiling. It looks better than the floor under you. It has a unlit lightbulb hanging by a wire, which makes no sense considering that there are two whole lines of light along the rims where the walls meet the sky of the room. Moving on from that, the wind which sits opposite to your bed shows a lovely view of the stars outside. It’s probably unbreakable glass, but something says the winds can open. That would suck actually this place feels safe, oddly enough, with its small patches of rust someone clearly tried to remove, and it’s general calm vibes, you just can’t place it but it feels good.

The door once again opens up, its Gidget who seems very displeased that you somehow ended up on the floor, they can guess that you’re a little bit sorry, but the words just won’t come out right now. Maybe later. Gidget has already made their way to your side picking you up and cautiously make sure you don’t fall again, how nice of them. They brought along someone new?

Oh god what is that creature supposed to be? What are they?

“Are you alright? What happened to you for you to end up on the floor?” Gidget stops audibly worrying and quickly looks at both you and whatever the new creature is, then back to you. “That’s Booplax, he wanted to meet you, very eager because he couldn’t wait until I returned with you, we, well -Rav- made breakfast and I decided you should come and eat with us. Booplax is very energetic despite being up the entire night cycle while some of us tried to power down.” They sounded rather displeased in tone and turned to give off a form of glare, you assume that’s what they did, to Booplax. He seemed rather amused at Gidget’s frustration, in fact he ran in making some sort of sound similar to laughing? “Will you calm down? You are probably causing him some type of panic. Booplax please!” The small blue creature only replied with his own name loudly. He bolted towards the door to wait on the two of you. “He doesn’t speak?” Well that sounded awful, you might want to practice later on speaking. How ironic for you. “He has his own language, you’ll hopefully catch on. He makes sense after awhile.” Well that clears it up. One , namely Gidget, will hope you do in fact catch on. You can hope right?

The walk to the mess hall was actually short so you can assume one of two things: the medical room was very close or this ship is rather small, either way, they’re offering food, and you buster haven’t had anything in a good while. So that’s definitely good. Also, in a nice peaceful sort of way, there really is music playing, it’s relaxing. Booplax hurries between the two of you towards Rav who just sat in a chair that looked like he might fall. Hopefully not, that’d be bad.

“Mornin’ sunshine, enjoy yer beauty rest?” You’re hoping he was being serious about you actually sleeping. Um, play it cool Walter, you are an intelligent intellectual and you’re- “I… fell on the floor. Heh.” -a total dipshit. He didn’t need that information! Forget it, let pass, don’t reel out further than what the rod deals. “You look hungry, c’mon man, sit down we got biscuits’n gravy.” He looked partially confused at what you hope is meat. “And whatever th’ hell this, thang, is.” He’s nervous about it, but it looks edible and at this point food is food. 

This is nice, you’re actually okay. Which is good, they want you to feel safe. Everything feels like it will turn out fine. You might turn your life around, maybe join these guys if they let you.

Everything is okay now. And maybe you’ll close your eyes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._. writing feels weird


	4. Ignorance might be so blissful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booplax you weird cactus you

It’s calm aboard this ship, that’s one of the main things on your mind, Rav keeps humming some song you don’t know, Booplax apparently teases him for it and Gidget keeps the two in check, like an older sibling, despite how you think Rav is the oldest to the trio. It feels like someone else is meant to be here though, you can’t place it as to who but that’s not important right now.

She comes to mind now, more than yesterday’s comprehension thoughts had. It feels like a hole in you, with every passing thought it just feels like it gets bigger, more empty. It feels like a black hole ripping stars out of place just to grow, honestly you’d rather not think of her. Besides most of your memories of her lead to thoughts of him and then thoughts of him lead to the broken record of whispers claiming horrid things, and parasitic they were, and how it infected your mind. It’s bad to just picture how it’d physically appear, very disgusting probably, like bugs?  
That’s actually very gross, holy shit you should stop before you make that really nice breakfast turn into a serious mistake. That’d be very, very, bad, because one: Rav made it and two: it was food for Christ’s sake! Think about something else, think about something else, you know, like about that odd feeling that there should be someone else here. Focus on that! Not the creepy brain bugs! Oh fuck off with that! Don’t even start with it, you don’t need it!

Okay but, about that missing person, who in the hell are they? Maybe they left and would be back soon? Probably, maybe they’re nice too.

Okay your train of thought doesn’t last long because it feels like Rav is staring at the back of your head. You turn around to glance at him, apparently the second you even shifted as quietly as you could it triggered him look elsewhere, why does he do that? Is something wrong?  
Wait, can he tell that you’ve haven’t been entirely truthful about your own name? Does he know who you are? You look away, he didn’t look back so there’s no feeling of eyes on your skull anymore. Good, but, why? You really wish you knew why he does that, he clearly never does it to Gidget and Booplax. So, why you? You’ll have to ask Gidget. Maybe later, you don’t want motion sickness, it was enough hell walking a short distance. 

 

Looking for Gidget was easier than you originally thought, and you did very good on walking without help, so you didn’t entirely fuck up so far. Gold star Peter. They weren’t hard to miss but if it wasn’t your intention to find them, you probably would’ve missed them completely. What a skill. You wish you could that, maybe you already can. They noticed you come in, you clearly can’t be invisible then, well shit.  
“Are you alright Astro?” They tilted their head to the side, now you feel invasive to what you’re wanting to ask. “Gidget… I have a uh .. a question about Rav, um.. why does he… stare at me?” Gidget looks at you and back at what they were originally intrigued by, which happens to be your helmet, oh dear.  
“Rav is very weird at times but don’t pay him too much mind. He does that to people he’s never met before.” “But .. why? What’s the point to it?”  
Gidget murmured something you couldn’t even hear. “What?”  
They turned to you, “He can, how do I put this simply because you see he well, he can read minds and looking at you helps him focus better on it.” You didn’t expect that. You need to confront Rav on this now. The moment you turn around he’s already here, leaning against the wall. Wearing nothing to hide his eyes. “Lookin’ for somethin’ now Astro?” Fuck. You might be in trouble. Oh this is bad. They’re gonna hurt you aren’t they? How much does he know? Gidget puts a gentle cold hand on you, glancing over your shoulder to even see them. “Astro it’s okay. We are not going to harm you if that’s what you are thinking.” “That’s exactly what he’s thinkin’ bout.” Gidget gives off an irritated vibe. “Rav. Do not. Be nice to him.” Looking back at Rav you watched him raise in hands in some form of sarcastic defense. “I ain’t hurtin’im if that’s what yer thinking Gidget. We ain’t gonna go report you or some stupid shit. We just wanna talk. And Gidget ere just wants to help ya.” He put his hands down only after he gestured for you to relax. Gidget removed their own hand from your shoulder.

Okay so you won’t have to run away. Or something like it. This fine they just want to help out. Okay.

Booplax comes running through the open door only to roughly tug on Rav’s long jacket, which almost pulled him down.  
“Booplax what the fuck man!” “Booplax!!” Rav and Gidget both pause. Gidget spoke, “He’s back? But wasn’t the trip meant to last a few more days?” You are how very confused. Who’s back? Rav looked back and fourth between Gidget and Booplax. Stopping at the four armed alien. “You’re kiddin’ us right?” Booplax shook his head. 

Rav stood up straight turning to both you and the friendly bot. “I’ll be right back.” With that you watched him leave, and the small alien only came over to also look at you closer.

 

You have a horrible hunch that you already know just who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander dingus I presume.


	5. If stars could cry they would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad times for Cosmica

You feel alone.  
Unfortunately you’re not by yourself. Because he’s here.

He isn’t focused on you though. He’s talking to someone, you don’t know how exactly. You’ll find out later. What’s important is that you’re alone mentally or something close. 

Your dear Astronaut is gone. And you’re here, floating around with the man who let him go. You can’t feel his presence anymore. You haven’t for a long while since he showed up. You honestly can’t think about anything else. You feel sad. He doesn’t seem to care. How would he feel if the one he loved was ripped away from him? He wouldn’t feel so great then now would he?

Stop. Stop thinking about your spite and new found hatred for this man. Think about how nice the stars look. Sadly their glow drifts to sadden you more. They all watched. If stars could cry they would. You don’t want to look at the stars anymore.

He turns to face you, he seems to be rather desolate. Well you can’t really tell, his face bares no expressed feeling but it just feels sad. It doesn’t seem to take him too much time to understand how upset you are with him. 

“Listen, Cosmica, I know you’re upset about the Astronaut dying, I can’t imagine how you must feel, it obviously must feel terrible because I uh played a role in… this went south quickly um. I’m sorry. But it’s for the best. For your own good.” For your own good? That’s not good! That’s not good at all! That’s horrible! Your tear up. He puts his hands up. He clearly doesn’t know what to do.  
“Oh no, look I really am very very sorry for what happened and-” You cut him off.   
“Bad! You did bad! I love him! How could you?!” He looks shocked. That’s new, but honestly that doesn’t matter you feel angry. It’s a horrible feeling you don’t want.  
“He is gone! Because -you- show up!” “He killed thousands of people! He used you! He didn’t do anything good! Don’t stand up for a murderous psychopath like him! You don’t get how terrible that actually is! Thousands of innocent lives you helped destroy! He only wanted you for your power! He deserved this outcome, he can’t be redeemed!” You feel like you might cry. 

You do. And you shove him away too. He didn’t or doesn’t want you to keep crying but he doesn’t know how to calm you down considering what he helped do. You can’t tell whether he actually feels bad for you or bad for himself for having to deal with this.

“Cosmica, I-” “No! No speak!” This is going great. You like this. Even the sarcastic humor you picked up from Peter can’t make you feel good. It’s not going great. “I miss him.” Cosmo looks like he’s actually upset. He can’t say anything to change how you feel on this right now and he’s come to understand that.

“Do you want some time to let this set in?” You nod. You don’t know what he actually means. But something says it’ll be somewhere you can release your emotions without -hurting anymore lives-.  
“If you can give me some time for a few minutes I’ll come back and then you can let out as much anger as you want. Alright?” “Okay.” You think there was a smile, bad no, you don’t like smiles right now. You want Peter back, but clearly Cosmo can’t do that. Maybe he’d like to.

You float here actually alone both physically and emotionally. You don’t like that. This feeling is terrible, it just feels like it wraps around your heart and won’t bother to let go now. Your beating heart only serves to pump this new emotion around.   
Cosmo is gone right now. And the stars feels sad. You really wish it wasn’t just you crying.

You close your eyes for a moment. And think about how much you hate this moment in your existence.

 

Opening you eyes back up only grants you the sight of what you’d think to be a shooting star speeding to you, only the thought that Cosmo said he’d come back gives off that this might be him returning.

It is.

He came to haunt only a few feet away from you, further away than before he left. Maybe Cosmo thinks you’ll punch him. You don’t want to.   
“I didn’t think you would actually stay put. No offense, I just thought you might try to fly off to uh, track down the space militia pilots who, um.. never mind. If I’m going to try and help you, it would be for the best I stop trying to be a downer.” Cosmo glances over his own shoulder looking back from where he came, he looks back towards you. He seems happier now. “You happy yes?”   
Well you just made him a little more nervous now, congratulations Cosmica. Good job. “Well, I left because I had to check up on an old friend who agreed to let you stay with him after you had cool down time. He has room on his ship, it’s safe there. -Safe- meaning you won’t have to worry about the militia for a good while. I wouldn’t recommend that ship to small children honestly. But, safety comes in different ways after all.” He’s babbling, this feels like the most he’s talked to another person in forever, it was different with that “militia” guy and clearly and completely not like the way he talks to his old friend.

“Come on, you probably need that emotional release now.”

You guess this will be okay. You don’t want to forget Peter but you can’t let him hold an attachment to your thoughts all the time. Keep him as a memory you want to keep, not one to haunt and ruin your train of thought.

This could be fine, hopefully. You still feel like crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my horrible or really good character pov transfer.


	6. Solar system destruction helps calm people down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Releasing your emotions in a environment where no one gets hurt is good for celestial gods. I guess.

You’re crying.  
You’ve been crying for what feels like hours.   
And based on how Cosmo hasn’t stopped you, you’re going to guess he’s letting you have your own personal space for the time being. This is your time to let out how you feel. All you remember right now is how you smashed a moon and threw the remains into an untenanted planet that was left in this dying solar system for a number a of time you can’t decipher. 

The dying sun cracks out a weak flare near you. In a matter of seconds one of the many gas giants that is already collapsing in on itself is thrown directly into the sun’s fading core. Maybe it will die faster.

“It’s great my friend found a solar system that’s been idle for 5 galactic years huh?” Cosmo called out after his long silence. He was probably both very scared and impressed by how strong you actually are. You don’t care. “Yeah he said that whoever colonized this place left after one of the gas giants exploded destroying a planet they used to grow crops. At least that’s what he told me. He said he’d show me some time later how it went down. You can join us! I think it’d be interesting.” You feel better now. Looking around at all you’ve done says something for sure, you did more than you can recall. You probably could do worse.   
The solar system looks like a galactic storm barely touched it. Something Cosmo would say perhaps. The small rock planets are ripped open with some debris colliding into neighboring gas giants. The molten core of the biggest telluric planet flowed out, freezing in place and breaking to let more of the liquid mantle out. It’s pretty. It feels like it’s the planet’s way of either crying.   
Or, you gave it a slow death.

It doesn’t feel as burdensome as it looks, as it feels like you’ve done this place some good. You’ve sped up the self elimination process it couldn’t start off as quickly.

You turn away and fly to Cosmo, you still feel tears building up, but that’s okay. 

“Are you finished letting it go? If you want more time that’s alright I understand that and-” You cut him off. “Am fine yes.” He nods to confirm that he understands what you mean.

“Take turn?” “What?” You point at the wreck behind you. He drifts backwards trying to show that he’s fine with not having a turn. “No I’m fine I don’t need to take part in this.” He looked at the cluster of gas planets. There’s still some anger you need to let out, you haven’t been entirely truthful with Cosmo and yourself. 

You reach out and get a serious grip on his arm, he’s surprised by this and immediately looks concerned once he realizes you didn’t do this out of what he thought was odd joy. It takes full strength to even swing him around fast enough just to make him sail after letting go. He unwilling flies into the visible storm’s eye of the nearest planet. He looked very shocked.   
You just watch how fast he collides with the planet. The force knocks the planet out of its weak orbital path.

You feel much better now. 

 

Now you float here waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galactic years are real. They’re about 230,000,000 years and 5 galactic years totals to about 1150000000 years. I can smart


	7. The patch of road to happiness can’t be that icy now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice is in season y’all

You really feel better.  
You also hope you didn’t just kill Cosmo. That would be bad. Oh no.  
Now you’re a little bit worried. Did you just kill someone else who is similar to you? You quickly fly down to the horribly damaged planet hoping the impact didn’t kill him. You search the whole damn thing! He’s not even under the surface!  
His impact clearly had done some kind of effects on how the outward appearance looked before and after he was slung through it. The storm’s eye you fully remember is now gone.

You hear the sound of a throat being cleared, you turn around only to see Cosmo. He looks rather displeased. And covered in ice. An ice grump. You giggle at this. “Anymore surprises before we leave? Or are you saving those for later?” “No.” He looks relieved by your response. You guess you’re smiling. He looks a tiny bit startled. Why? You’re just smiling. He turned around probably trying to play off how scared he really was. “We should, we should go… I don’t know what could happen to you if this star goes super nova on us. This quadrant is known for having bursts of fractured time. It speeds random things up, it’s left this sector alone for well, a bit more than 5 galactic years. But I’m going off of what my friend told me. And I trust his sources, as shady as they sound. Either way we should. Yeah.”  
He makes it seem very obvious that he hates how that all came out. That’s okay! “We go now? To old friend yes?” “Yeah, he really might like you.” 

 

Cosmos’ friend’s ship is smaller than most ships you’ve destroyed. But it looks nice. Until he explains that you’ll be inside the ship for awhile.  
“No! Too tiny!” He probably thinks you’re worried about your hair. You’re not!  
“Tiny? It’s average for ships made to withstand traveling across multiple dimensions.” He paused, he turns to you in an annoyed silence. “The ship isn’t tiny, you just haven’t inside yet, it just looks small right now.” Oh. Okay then. Once the two you came near the entrance? He called it the airlock. He told you to wait outside real quick, then he’d come back, introduce you to his friend, and Cosmo would leave to go take care of something else important. And then he’ll come back to the ship.  
There are windows along the outside, and oh! What is that tiny creature looking out at you? It’s so cute! Is that what people on earth call puppies? That’s a cute puppy! The puppy is gone, and Cosmo seems rather annoyed by that, maybe it had something to do? Oh well. Someone new walks past the window seeming to pay you no mind at all, that’s alright. The airlock opens up revealing the new person to be leaning against the extended walls along the opening.  
“Well you sure are back early huh, Commander?” “Hi Rav.” The new per- Rav actually looks at you now, you smile at him and compared to Cosmo and Peter, he doesn’t seem startled even in the tiniest bit off put by your grin. That’s really nice in your opinion, this guy might be way more nice than what Cosmo barely said about him. Rav looks back at Cosmo and snickers. “Is ice in season now? I like that look for ya Cosmo, really brings out your eyes.” “Do not.” Rav is laughing and Cosmo leads you inside, he also makes sure that your trail of hair is fully inside before he tells Rav to close the airlock door.  
“Okay, because I really do need to leave, I’ll cut this short. Rav, this is Cosmica, she’s kind of like me but not exactly. And Cosmica this is Rav, he’s an alien.” Rav looks displeased at how Cosmos’ intro put him. “Aight commander, look at the time! If ya wanna get to that special galactic army-“ “Space Militia.” “-whatever, yer gonna need to go now! Shoo, off with ya! Tell th’ general I said hi.” “He doesn’t like you.” Rav horribly tries to shove Cosmo out of the airlock once it reopened. “Do I really care what he thinks of me?” Cosmo just shakes his head, laughs a little then leaves.

Rav turns around to face you as the door shuts.

“So, how bout a tour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked myself over on this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ha but think bout th puppy instead. Such a cute puppy


	8. Advance in stars

You actually like being on this ship now, you thought it would be awful.  
The tour has only down a few rooms, Rav begun it with yours, which is very nice of him to do so. Every other room aside from the apparently occupied med bay and the sleepy quarters, the spare rooms with no doubt are all the same, and he assures you that if you need a second room there’s about 6 or so rooms up for grabs just in case.  
You have also met the others that live aboard the ship with him. Okay, you don’t know who the occupant to the med bay is but you’ll find out later. The other companions, Gidget and Booplax, the being that both Rav and Gidget tried to tell you that this is not what a puppy looks like, you don’t like how he greeted you. You tried to pet him and he bit you, not that it hurt, it was just very mean for him to do such a thing.   
You’ve also been assured that the other guy is okay and he’s just resting, he’ll be up and around soon enough for the two of you to meet.   
Everything is so far really nice, you don’t feel that sadness anymore. Maybe it could come back to you later but right now, it’s great.

Curiosity is something that you can’t tell whether you should have at the moment, but everything everyone is doing has peaked your interest now. You followed Booplax around until he tried to shoo you off again, Rav said he needed to check something then he’d come back and answer your questions, and Gidget let you sit in the co pilot seat next to them so they could explain the set up to you, they also showed you the star maps they had for a bunch of different quadrants near by. Its great, but something is bugging you, it’s the fourth person on the ship that no one is openly discussing near you, that’s it. You wish you knew more about them than just “they sleep in the med bay” because they’re going to have to come out sometime soon, it’s only been a few hours but you feel like you’ve been here for what feels like days.

 

No one else is awake which is good for what you’ve planned out, you’re simply going to go walk into the med bay and talk to the unspoken person. So far no one else even heard you, that is also good.   
The door to the occupied room is now in your line of sight and you waste no time in reaching it. It’s unlocked, more good things happening for you so far, of course it would be unlocked you suppose. The room is dimly lit thanks to the faint glow of the monitors near the bed, and the window showing an oh so familiar view of space, which you’d like to return to fully instead of being here on the ship. It’s rather quiet in here, save for what sounds like someone moving nearby, your attention goes straight to the bed, more specifically the person on the bed. You can believe this. It’s him.

~~~~~

You honestly have no idea what else to expect, it’s nice that you were allowed to stay here. Though you wish some things hadn’t been said to you, but despite that unsettling feeling everything else has been good so far. And after what feels like a day or more of being here, you honestly can’t tell if you’d like to stay or go back to being out in space. You miss her, the thought of how kind she was to you, it’s bittersweet now. But she abandoned you, she left you to die alone in space.  
The memories of what happened after that moment are blurry but you remember now sits as whispers in your mind clawing at what remained of that horrid time. What you do remember is pain, and the voices claiming things you were promised once, they spoke of using her.   
You don’t want to live knowing she could be hurt thanks to you.

You miss someone who doesn’t deserve a monster like you.

 

The silence picks up and it motivates you to look up at the glow now occupying your area. You don't know if this is real to you now. It's her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* ha ha ha I don't know


End file.
